1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, and in particular relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
General processes of forming an array substrate in a liquid crystal display need four or five lithography steps; thus, four or five photomasks are used. A lithography step with only three photomasks utilizes a lift-off process, which firstly forms a photoresist layer as a sacrificing layer of a coating film. Thereafter, the coating film is deposited on regions covered and not covered by the photoresist layer, and then the substrate is dipped in a stripper. The coating film on the photoresist layer can be stripped with the removal photoresist layer, thereby saving use of a photomask. However, using the substrate containing the photoresist layers in general mass production equipment of thin film transistors for depositing the coating is not allowed. The stripped coating film easily adheres to the substrate to form defects, or suspends in the stripper to obstruct stripper pipes.
Accordingly, a novel method which may replace the conventional lift-off process without increasing photomasks is called for.